If the sales tax in your city is $11.9\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$199$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${11.9\%} \times {\$199} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $11.9\%$ is equivalent to $11.9 \div 100$ $11.9 \div 100 = 0.119$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.119$ $\times$ $$199$ = $$23.68$ You would pay $$23.68$ in sales tax.